Red Shield's Seven Deadly Sins
by Hajislover
Summary: Drabbles on each of the Red Shield's "7 Deadly Sins" in which each member is guilty of their very own sin. Try to guess which sin goes to which person! Kai, Mao, Julia, Lewis, David, Joel,and Okamura. Lust,Greed,Pride,Envy,Sloth,Gluttony, and Wrath.
1. Sin One: Lust

**Red Shield's Seven Deadly Sins**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood Plus.

**Sin One: Lust—Julia**

Just look at her. All that long, blond hair, that dress, those...ehm...legs!

Sex on legs, that's what she was.

The fact that she could beat you on any test was just a bonus. All you really have to do is take one look and you're jelly in her well-manicured hands.

And she knows it.

Which is why her clothes are oh so tight,

Her hair is so grab-ably long,

Her hips swing oh so lightly as she walks,

Why she looks back and winks at you as you realize you don't have a chance in hell of getting her.

She is Lust.

And she knows it.


	2. Sin Two: Gluttony

**Red Shield's Seven Deadly Sins**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood Plus.

**Sin Two: Gluttony—Lewis**

If you walk into the Red Shield's base, you'll be sure to find three things: David doing target practice, Mao clinging to Okamura, and Lewis in the kitchen.

This is a fact.

Everyone knows this.

Everyday, Lewis will head to the kitchen for a 'bite' to eat. And if he catches you eating something at the same time as him, he'll steal a bite, then ask for more.

When he gets to enjoy a rare home-cooked meal, he will always smile, hold up his plate and say,

"More."

One day, he and Kai had an eating contest. Of course, he won, but as David walked in, he calmly turned and asked, "Wanna grab a bite?"

Lewis was a walking stomach.

He always wanted more.

He was Gluttony,

And everyone knew this.


	3. Sin Three: Wrath

**Red Shield's Seven Deadly Sins**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood Plus.

**Sin Three: Wrath—David**

David was a simple man. It didn't take much to make him happy, but it didn't take much to make him mad, either.

There were days when all he could bring himself to do was roll over in bed and look out the window. These were good days. No worries, no rules.

Then there were days when he got stuck training weaklings like George's oldest son how to shoot a gun properly. Or when his subordinates wouldn't obey his orders. There were days when he wanted to his lazy, gluttonous partner for not doing any work.

These were the days his blood would boil over.

He was Wrath,

And he embraced it.


	4. Sin Four: Sloth

**Red Shield's Seven Deadly Sins**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood Plus.

**Sin Four: Sloth—Okamura**

Some days he just looked at them all and sighed. It was so bothersome to be involved in all their problems. He didn't know why he stayed. He didn't know why he didn't leave.

Wait, he did.

It was too much work.

He became a photographer to avoid all the hassles of ordinary jobs. He was positive he'd keel over if he had to work like David or Haji. And if his job was anything like what Julia did, he'd have a constant headache from all the mental strain.

Yes, he'd much prefer to sit on his couch, watching TV, and smoking a cigarette, not doing anything.

But he was too lazy to leave.

He was Sloth,

And it was too bothersome to change that.


	5. Sin Five: Greed

**Red Shield's Seven Deadly Sins**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood Plus.

**Sin Five: Greed—Mao**

If she ever looked in a shop window and saw something she liked, she bought it.

If she ever wanted to try and exotic food, she did.

If she wanted to wear expensive, foreign clothes, fine.

Her father was Yakuza. Which meant he was rich. Which basically translated to: she could do whatever she wanted, buy whatever she wanted, and on one would stop her.

But she always wanted more.

She wanted the latest cell-phones, computers, clothes,

She wanted Kai to look at her and realize her love.

She wanted everything.

She was Greed,

But she wanted to change that.


	6. Sin Six: Envy

**Red Shield's Seven Deadly Sins**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood Plus.

**Sin Six: Envy—Kai**

He just wanted what they all had, that was all. Was it too much to ask to be able to shoot as well as David?

Or be as smart as Julia?

Or earn Saya's love like Haji?

Or be as good at video games as Riku?

Or be as great a leader as Joel?

As good a fighter as Lewis?

As trusting as Saya?

He watched them all get better and stronger everyday while he stayed the same. He wished he could get better and he tried harder than everyone, but it was never enough. He knew why, though...

He was Envy,

And he was unsatisfied with that.


	7. Sin Seven: Pride

**Red Shield's Seven Deadly Sins**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood Plus.

**Sin Seven: Pride—Joel**

He watched all the action swirl past his eyes as he sat in his chair. Sometimes he wished he could be part of the action, but that wasn't his place; his place was right where he was, leading them all.

He smiled gently at Lustful Julia as she reported her numerous research findings.

He shared lunch with the Glutton, Lewis.

He had fought alongside the Wrathful David.

He napped and daydreamed with Okamura the Sloth.

He praised Greedy Mao.

He tried to soothe Kai, who was full of Envy.

As he watched the flurry of motion before him, he realized:

He was Pride,

And he was content with that.


End file.
